Naruto no Shitsuji 2nd
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: -HIATUS- Hari-hari dilalui Naruto bersama butlernya yang mesum. Setiap pagi, siang maupun malam selalu tak cukup hanya sebuah ciuman. Walau semesum apa Sasuke, Naruto tetap mencintainya. LEMON, HARDYAOI, SHONEN AI. DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! RnR kudasai!


Hai, ketemu lagi, deh.

Karena banyak yang mendukungku untuk membuat Sesion 2 untuk Naruto no Shitsuji, jadi aku persembahkan sekuelnya untuk kalian.

Silahkan membaca..

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaru

Rated : M

* * *

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

Chapter 1

* * *

_The journey is still in continuation since then_

_Heading towards the world which connects beyond the clouds_

_Standing alone in the completely washed-out infinite earth_

_I am in the midst of light and wind_

_Following the repeating of many meetings, I've come thus far_

_This bond I've got within my hands, it's forever_

_One more step, heading to that place beyond which surpasses myself_

_I heard hopes in the sky_

_It is possible to walk towards that place shining eternally_

_Now, once again a new path continues_

_Heading towards the world which connects beyond the rainbow_

_Standing alone at the horizon bounded directly to the plane of the earth_

_I am stuck between loneliness and anticipation_

_Following the repeating of many separations, I've come thus far_

_I'm here in this time which is still flowing at this very instant_

_One more time_

_Whatever I could see there at the point beyond where I surpass myself_

_If that day when I can look back finally comes_

_It is possible to forget even those tears_

_(One more step)_

_One more step, heading to that place beyond which surpasses myself_

_The scenes I found hereI will never allow myself to forget them, even those tears_

_One more step, heading to that place beyond which surpasses myself_

_I saw hopes in the sky_

_And I am now walking towards that place shining eternally_

_(Lyric One more Step By Arashi)_

_

* * *

_

Hari-hari dilalui Naruto bersama butlernya yang mesum, Sasuke. Setiap pagi, siang maupun malam selalu tak cukup hanya sebuah ciuman. Walau semesum apa Sasuke, Naruto tetap mencintainya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto telah naik ke kelas 2. Dan upacara penerimaan murid baru diadakan pagi ini. Karena Sasuke adalah butler yang paling pintar dan rajin, dia pun disuruh menjadi mascot pembukaan di upacara itu. Maka dari itu Sasuke sepagi mungkin harus menyiapkan segalanya termasuk membangunkan majikannya itu.

Tirai kembali dibuka dengan perlahan sehingga cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar tuan muda itu. Dituangkannya susu ke dalam gelas dan sedikit rasa coklat. Setelah itu, sang butler mencoba membangunkan majikannya. Dia begitu tahu bahwa tuan mudanya ini sangatlah susah untuk bangun pagi, sehingga dia pun melakukan sebuah trik untuk membangunkannya. Trik itu pun telah dicobanya berkali-kali dan hasilnya pun seratus persen berhasil. Sang majikan terbangun gara-gara trik mesumnya itu.

Di dekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang majikan. Dibisikkannya sesuatu hingga sang majikan pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Dobe, kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu." Bisik sang butler pada telinga majikannya. Hampir tak ada sesenti bibir itu dekat dengan telinganya. Hingga mengharuskan sang majikan terbangun karena kaget.

"Teme! Sudah kubilang jangan bangunkan aku dengan cara mesummu itu!" bentak sang majikan. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar bentakkan majikan sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau aku tak melakukan itu, kau takkan pernah bangun pagi, dobe."

"Tapikan, tak harus dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Hanya itu cara untuk membangunkanmu. Sudah kulakukan berbagai cara untuk membangunkanmu, tapi tak satupun berhasil. Karena tidurmu itu seperti sapi."

"Heh?! Berani sekali kau mengatai majikanmu ini sapi!"

"Hnn, lantas kau mau apa, dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Ti..tidak. Tidak ada.." ucapnya sambil berlari ke kamar mandinya.

"Hnn??" senyum Sasuke melihat kekasihnya itu mulai salah tingkah di depannya.

Pagi itu Sasuke sudah tak ada lagi di samping Naruto. Dia harus menemui Kepala sekolah untuk mempersiapkan sesuatunya. Sedangkan Naruto, dia hanya duduk di samping Gaara dan Kiba. Butler mereka pun berdiri di sampingnya masing-masing kecuali Naruto, karena Sasuke harus menjadi mascot di upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Murid kelas 2 dan 3 duduk di sebelah kanan dan murid baru duduk di sebelah kiri dengan butler-butler mereka yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Murid barunya manis-manis, ya?" gumam Naruto sambil celingak-celinguk memandangi murid baru.

Mendengar itu, Kiba dan Gaara cengok dibuatnya.

"Kau suka daun muda?" sahut Kiba.

"Bukan begitu!"

"Kaukan sudah ada Sasuke." Timpal Gaara.

"Apaan, sih? Jangan sebut nama butler mesum itu sekarang! Aku sedang kesal padanya." Sungut Naruto.

"Kenapa lagi? Dia masih membangunkanmu dengan cara mesumnya itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja. Setiap pagi selalu seperti itu, bikin tak enak hati."

"Hmm.. Tak enak hati atau kau memang malu di depannya?" sindir Gaara. "Bukankah itu hal romantis yang dilakukan butlermu?"

"Romantis? Yang seperti itu dibilang romantis?" sungut Naruto kembali.

"Bayangkan saja, tak ada yang tidak mau dibangunkan oleh seorang Sasuke. Butler sempurna diantara yang lainnya. Cewek-cewek di sini saja pasti pingsan hanya dengan menatap wajah butlermu yang super tampan itu." kata Gaara.

"Tapi tetap saja Shikamaru butler nomer satu untukku." timpal Kiba.

"Huuh.. Aku tidak tanya padamu. Kau itukan memang mesum dengan butlermu." Sungut Naruto.

"Memangnya sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Kiba.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu!" ucap Naruto yang tak luput dari semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, upacara pun segera dimulai. Di depan sudah ada Sasuke yang mulai membacakan isi dari upacara itu, tentu saja para cewek-cewek di sana tak akan mendengarkan omongan Sasuke. Mereka hanya memandang dengan tajam sosok Sasuke yang berada di atas mimbar itu. Semua cewek pun berfikir, butler siapakah yang berada di atas mimbar itu. Kalau saja Sasuke tak ada yang punya, pasti para cewek-cewek itu memperebutkan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai upacara itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya pun kembali ke kelas kecuali Sasuke yang masih berada di ruangan Kepala sekolah.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Naruto, karena sedari tadi sudah menahan ingin buang air kecil.

"Baiklah. Kami masuk duluan, ya?" kata Gaara.

"Oke." lalu karena tak tahan lagi, Naruto pun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Namun saat dia berlari, tak sengaja dia malah menabrak seseorang hingga orang yang ditabraknya itu terjatuh. "Ah, maaf. Maafkan aku!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." kata orang itu.

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" ucap seseorang lagi yang tak lain dan bukan pastilah butlernya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahutnya, seraya berdiri kembali. "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru sekali, ada apa?"

'Wah, manis..' batin Naruto melihat orang yang ditabraknya itu saat memandang kedua matanya. "Ah, maaf saya harus segera ke kamar mandi dulu. Tunggu sebentar." sahut Naruto lalu pergi begitu saja ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Naruto pun kembali menghampiri orang yang sudah ia tabrak tadi. "Maafkan aku, aku terburu-buru hingga menabrakmu."

"Tidak masalah. Kenalkan, namaku Sora. Aku murid baru di sini, dan dia adalah butlerku, Sai." Ucap Sora sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ah, Sai? wah, lama tak bertemu. Jadi Sora tuanmu sekarang ya? Aku Naruto. Aku kelas 2, berarti kau adik kelasku." Timpalnya sambil menjabat tangan Sora.

"Iya. Saya kira anda lupa padaku, tuan Naruto." kata Sai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa." sahut Naruto.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sora.

"Tuan Naruto adalah majikkan saya sebelum anda, tuan." jelas Sai.

"Oh.. Lalu butler, senpai?"

"Ah, butlerku sedang ada urusan di ruangan Kepala sekolah."

"Oh.."

"Ah, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan kau bisa mencariku. Sampai nanti." Pamit Naruto.

"Tunggu!"

"He?"

"Bisakah aku meminta nomer telepon senpai?"

"Tentu saja." Kemudian Naruto pun memberikan adik kelasnya yang bernama Sora itu nomer teleponnya. "Jane."

"Jane."

Kemudian Naruto pun kembali berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Dan ditemuinya Sasuke tengah berdiri di samping kursinya.

"Anda sudah kembali, tuan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum-senyum geli.

Melihat itu, Sasuke menjadi heran dibuatnya.

Di saat pelajaranpun Naruto masih tersenyum-senyum mengingat cowok keren yang ditabraknya tadi. Sasuke yang melirik Naruto dengan mata ekornya pun mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari sekolah. Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur tanpa membuka sepatu dan seragamnya.

"Dobe, ganti seragammu."

"Nanti saja." Gumam Naruto lalu tertidur di ranjangnya.

Melihat itupun Sasuke langsung melepaskan sepatu Naruto yang masih dipakainya dan setelah itu membenarkan posisi tidur Naruto yang salah, lalu menyelimutinya dan tak lupa mencium keningnya.

"Oyasumi."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto di kamarnya. Kemudian dia kembali menyiapkan segalanya untuk keperluan besok. Namun hatinya sedikit ada yang mengganjal, dia masih penasaran kenapa Naruto tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas tadi siang.

-Malam harinya-

Di kamar mandi.

Sasuke dan Naruto berada di dalam satu bathupe. Sasuke memeluk dengan mesra tubuh kekasihnya itu, sambil menciumi tengkuk leher Naruto. Naruto pun merasa geli saat tengkuk lehernya diciumi oleh Sasuke, dia mendesah kegelian mendapat perlakuan mesum dari kekasihnya itu.

"Teme.. Uuh.." desah Naruto.

Mendengar desahan Naruto yang lembut itu membuat Sasuke ingin lebih menyentuh tubuh ukenya itu. Dipilinnya tonjolan yang berada di dada Naruto dan sesekali dicubitnya, hingga si empunya harus merebahkan tubuhnya di dada Sasuke. Sambil mempermainkan tonjolan itu, Sasuke pun menciumi leher samping hingga ke pundak Naruto. Lalu naik lagi ke atas dan menciumi dan menjilati telinga Naruto hingga membuatnya mendesah geli yang amat sangat.

"Dobe, hari ini kau aneh. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Uh.. Ti..tidak ada. Aah.."

"Jangan berbohong." Ucap Sasuke sambil mempermainkan kejantanan Naruto dengan jari-jarinya, agar Naruto mau memberitahunya kenapa dia tersenyum sendiri tadi siang.

"Uuh.. Teme. Aku tidak ber..bo..hong." desah Naruto.

Karena masih saja Naruto berbohong, Sasuke pun mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menungging di depannya. Dimasukkannya kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam lubang Naruto sedikit kasar dan digerak-gerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Mengakulah, dobe." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinganya kembali.

"Uuh.. Sas…uke.. aah.." desah Naruto. "Tidak..ada.. aku hanya.. bertemu dengan.. Uuh.. adik kelas yang manis." katanya.

"Hnn? Manis? Perempuan?" tanya Sasuke kembali, sambil memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Lalu memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut Naruto.

"Aah..aah.. Bukan."

"Laki-laki?"

"Emm..aahh..aahh… I...ya."

"Tubuh dan hatimu adalah milikku. Kau tidak bisa melihat orang lain selain aku, dobe. Aku tidak suka kau memandang orang lain dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Kau dengar? Kau selamanya adalah milikku. Walau sampai kau menangis, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Tak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu sedikit saja, walau seujung jaripun."

"Uuh.. uuh…" mendengar itu, Naruto menjadi blushing dibuatnya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun mencapai klimaksnya. Dipeluknya kembali tubuh Naruto di dadanya. Dan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah Naruto semakin memerah dibuatnya hingga seperti kepiting rebus yag siap di goreng.

"Aku mencintaimu, dobe." Ucap Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

Ah, akhirnya Naruto no Shitsuji 2nd Sesion publish juga.. n___n

Gomen, untuk pertama kalinya saja memang sengaja tidak membuat alur yang begitu panas..

Ckakakaka…XD

Soalnya Sasuke sedang mencari tahu perasaan Naruto saja.. Hehe..

Ja.. Ditunggu ya Reviewnya..

Sankyuu… x____xa


End file.
